How To Love
by MusicDoll1155
Summary: CeCe's mum died last year and Flynn was taken away from her by her father. The only way she could make money is by being a part-time stripper. She hates her life and what she does. Until she got saved by Ty, a boy that could possibly change her life and maybe she does the same to him.
1. Lil' Red

**How To Love**

I swallowed my advil and tried to not concentrate on the thumping music outside the dressing room. I hate my life. I'm sixteen years old and I spend my nights rubbing off on guys. My mum died last year and I had no way to get money so this was my last way. My father doesn't talk to me, he just came in one day and took Flynn. I live alone, hopping from one motel to the next. This is no Cinderella story. I don't have some evil step-something. I didn't meet some fairy god-mother that beautified me and sent me off to some ball to meet my prince-charming. I'm a stripper in the Grindhouse. Does this sound like a fairytale to you?  
"Hey Lil' Red, you ready yet?" Bun-Bun asked me. Lil' Red is my stage name. Bun-Bun's real name is Stephanie, she's my only friend here. She's also the only one who understands me. Everyone else just thinks I'm a wannabe slut. She added the finishing touches to her fuzzy bunny lingerie costume. Since I'm only sixteen I won't be wearing anything that racey. All I usually wore was a pink Karina corset and petticoat set. Yeah it shows my covered butt in the back but I'd rather that than be forced to give a lap dance to some fourty-year-old bastard who loves girls who are ninety-four percent plastic then a real loving natural girl. It seems like that's all guys want; a girl to bang each night and then says she's ugly the next day. Damn I hate my life. Bun-Bun threw some see-through high-heels towards me.  
"Hey wipe that frown off your face and put on your seducing face. Besides, who knows maybe you'll find the love of your life tonight." I laughed and rolled my eyes.  
"When my kids ask me where I met 'daddy' I don't want to say I fell in love with his 6-inch co-"  
"My, my, my you've got a mouth on you, did you know you could make money with that?" I gaped at her,  
"No really? Maybe that could help me..."  
"Yeah help you with some practise." Steph joked, I giggled and stood up. "That's one sexy mofo." I leaned on my right leg, placed my left hand on my hip and the other hand on my head, posing for her.  
"I know right." We linked arms and headed out. I surveyed the area and Rider was up. He was the only male we had around here. He was also the biggest flirt. I've heard rumors that he 'fancies' me. I'm aware that he does, he flirts with me every day and attempts to seduce me into sex. I've informed him many times that I'm staying a virgin 'till I'm married. He teases me at times with fake proposals. I'll say he's pretty cute, but an annoying little twat. There was a man in his late twenties regarding Steph from across the room. She winked at him and slowly puffed out his chest. "Oh please don't go over and talk to him...I've seen him around here before, and he strokes his lower region when ever Beth bends down." Beth is head bitch. And by bitch I seriously do mean _bitch_. She hates me so much when her and I had to dance on stage she tried to push me off into the arms of a fifty year old. She always wears the same thing: a Scarlett corset and bombshell bustle skirt set. She was probabky the biggest slut here...well maybe second biggest. There always was Sarah, the biggest blondest bimbo you'll ever see. Speaking of which she just came out of the 'private area' with a funny looking man. Her outfit was very slutty as usual, an opaque cut out top and thong. I crossed my arms over my stomach. I felt so insecure here. When ever a man's eyes rested on me I just felt like running back into the dressing room and throwing on the baggiest clothes I have. I walked over to the bar shaking my hips a bit. I knew men were staring at me but I did nothing about it. One stood out, he was probably the youngest in the room, around twenty-ish. His golden hair shone under the fluorescent lights as he sipped a Bud Light. He stared at me from across the counter discretely rubbing his horny unmentionables. Did I mention I hate my life? I walked over and leaned forward over the counter. Revealing a bit of cleavage. He stared at my chest while he spoke.  
"So what's your name hot stuff?" Hot stuff? Seriously? I could probably get more stuff from a twelve-year-old.  
"Lil' Red." He bite his lower lip,  
"Sexy name for a sexy body." He moved forward, I had no idea what to say next. I usually don't even talk to guys. Not even at school. In fact, I have nobody to talk to. I sit alone, eat alone, pretty much do everything alone. He rubbed his hand on the side of my butt. This is one of those times where I want to run into my dressing room. He pulled me closer so that his hand was laying on my butt. His chest was nearly touching mine. I hate my life. He pulled me in for a slobbering kiss. I pushed him away and backed up. "C'mon what's the matter?" He pulled me back in for another kiss.  
"I'm not allowed to kiss anyone." I said, he trapped me and I couldn't budge.  
"I won't tell if you won't."  
"Stop it!" I whisper yelled pushing him away. Buddy, our trusted bodyguard came around.  
"We gonna have a problem?"  
"Yeah this chick came onto me and tried to seduce me into sex! But I told her I was married and I was just here for the dancing girls!"  
"What?!" I yelled. Buddy shook his head and grabbed the man by the back of his shirt.  
"I think it's time for you to leave now." He dragged him to the front and pushed him out the door. "Sorry 'bout that Lil' Red, he won't be botherin' you no more." We guys waved bye and he left. For the rest of the night I just hang around and danced a bit. What normally happens, minus the horny ass. When the night ended and I changed into sweats and a hoodie. It began to drizzle as I locked the doors.

"Nice to see you again." I shot my head up to the perv I had a delight meeting earlier this night. He had a crazed look in his eye and came fast at me. Sliding his hands up and down the front of my torso as he licked the inside of my mouth. I bit his tongue so hard it bled. When he backed up he slapped my face then took hold of my chin.  
"Play nice now." He winked and took off his belt. He wrapped his brown leather belt around my mouth and set it as tight as it could around my face. He slide his hand in my sweats on the side of my hip. When he reached my butt he fell to the ground. My eyes were filled with tears so I couldn't make out what was happening. I heard a lot of grunting and hits. I rubbed my eyes lightly and I could see a boy punching the man in the face and then the boy getting up. I couldn't see his face clearly but I know he was wearing a thin green sweater with a white shirt and thin black stripes underneath. He had plain A-line jeans and sneakers. The man got up and jogged to his car. His hands had some blood dripping down and his left leg looked weak. The boy shook his head slightly and turned to face me. Holy cow...he is good looking! Like..._really_ good looking. He unwrapped the belt from around my mouth and I fell to my knee's crying. I covered my eyes with my sleeves that were half up my hand. He knelt down and stroked my cheek.  
"Hey you a'ight?" He asked me, I nodded then shook my head and cried more. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. We stayed there for about half an hour before I backed up and looked at him. Oh crap, my mascara's probably running. I wiped the space under my eyes.  
"I'm sorry I probably look like a mess right now." He chuckled and took my hand away from my face.  
"No, you look beautiful." I smiled and blushed a bit.  
"Thanks..." I whispered.  
"I'm sorry for what that guy did. He shouldn't have taken advantage of you. My name's Ty by the way, Ty Blue."  
"I'm Li-uh, CeCe."  
"You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" I stared into his eyes. Then I remembered, this is Tyler Blue. He goes to my school, I think he's a grade older than I am. His sister, Rocky I believe, is in my homeroom.  
"We go to school together, your sister is in my homeroom. Rocky?" He smiled,  
"That's what I thought. Here, do you want me to take you home? Where do you live?" You swallowed hard and stood up, he did the same.  
"Um, the motel off of Highfield square."  
"Do you live with anyone?" I shook my head and bit my lip.  
"You can stay at my house, my mum isn't home at the moment so you can sleep in her bed." He proposed. I nodded and he took your hand taking you to his car. I could feel my eyes glaze and slowly blink.

"T-thank you...Ty..." Was the last thing you said before falling asleep.


	2. Just Like The Rest?

**How To Love**

"Is she awake?" A soft voice whispered. Someone beside that voice sighed and said,  
"Shh, be quiet she might here you." I lightly grunted and rolled over.  
"She's awake!" The soft voice whieper yelled.  
"I am now..." I rolled back over and slightly opened my eyes. Ty was kneeling down and beside him was who I believe was Rocky. She looked a lot like her brother. I sat up and leaned back on the bed post.  
"I hope you don't mind. You fell asleep in my car so I carried you in here."  
"What time is it?" I was still a bit groggy.  
"Almost supper." Rocky responded. "Speaking of which I'm gonna go make some." She got up and began walking out.  
"I'll be there in a minute." Ty told her before she left the room.  
"Thanks again for what you did." I thanked again.

"No problem, that jerk had it coming to him." I smiled and felt my forehead. I realized I stilll hadn't showered ir looked at myself since I was talkin to Bun-Bun.  
"Where's the bathroom?" I asked turning so I was sitting on the side of the bed and in front of Ty. He stood up and held out his hand.  
"I'll take you there." I sat up and he laced his hand with mine. I looked up at him and he just smiled. He took me to a normal white door with a golden handel. "Here you go. If you wanna take a shower there's two towels I put in there and some of Rocky's clothes, just in case." He's so nice...I opened the door and waved bye to him while I shut it. I looked in the mirror and my make-up wasn't too terrible. My mascara was a bit messy, my eyeshadow looked more smokey...but my lipstick was smudged quite a bit. Ugh, Ty probably thought I looked weird. I turned on the hot water and when I stepped inside it was amazing. It felt so wonderful with the warm water pouring on me. I looked down and I saw black go down. At least the make-up's going down. Ty's so sweet for doing what he did. Though there are guys like him I've met at the Grindhouse. He just acts real sweet and kind, trying to get you to trust him then he takes advantage of you. I hate guys like that. It's a man like that, that got most of the strippers pregnant! They were out for a year! One of them even decided to bring the baby with her just so she could 'see what mummy does for a living'. Damn I hate her. She got fired just last month for giving her baby to a pervert. She's an idiot. I washed my face with the Dove soap as many times as possible without making it shrink to the size of my thumb. I think I have all this makeup off. I turned off the water and stepped out. I look so different in the mirror without any make-up on. I scrubbed my hair with the towel then dried my body with the next. Rocky's clothes were so funky and cool, usually what I wear when I'm alone. But I'm not in the mood to dress up. I went for her navy sweats, a blue tank, and a lime green zip up hoodie. Someone knocked on the door,  
"CeCe?" It was Rocky, "Supper's ready, so you can just go to the living room once you're finished." Once I heard her footsteps fade I unlocked the door and stepped out. I could smell it from here, bacon, eggs and something else I can't figure out. In the living room The food was all set up around a round white table. Rocky skipped out with some water. "Hey CeCe, you can choose wherever you'd like to sit." She smiled at me and I nodded. I sat down and Ty came in and stopped.  
"Are you okay Ty?" I asked, he blinked twice and sat down in front of me.  
"I'm fine, yeah..." Rocky came in again and sat down next to me.  
"So, did you have any friends at the Grindhouse?" Rocky asked swallowing some egg.  
"One...her name was Stephanie, but her stage name's Bun-Bun." Rocky quircked an eyebrow.  
"Stage name? Did you have one?" Ty coughed then drank some water.  
"They just call me Lil' Red."  
"Do you do anything besides...you know...?"  
"Well, I dance. Not necessarily the 'stripper' type dance, but I do hip-hop." I finished eating and wiped my mouth. Ty's being super awkward at the moment, he hasn't looked up from his meal at all, he won't even socialize. "Excuse me." I got up and walked to my temporary bedroom. I layed down on my bed and thought about Ty. He's so wonderful...he's nice, and good-looking, he saved me, he told me I look beautiful on my bad time. But he's just like every other guy. Trying to get into my sweats and then ruin me the next day. Rocky walked in and sat beside my knee's.  
"Hi..." She whispered, I smiled and looked at her.  
"Hi..."  
"I bet you're wondering why Ty was aacting awkward tonight." She said scanning the room. I sat up a bit more. She smiled, "Ah, so you _are_ wondering why...when you left Ty sighed and held his head in his hands. I asked him what's wrong and he said he's never seen someone as beautiful as you." I hid my cheeks from the heat that errupted on my cheeks.  
"Really...?" I asked, Rocky gasped.  
"Do you like him?"  
"What? No, no, no! I just met him a few hours ago! Besides, guys are all the same. They only be nice to you to have sex with you. I wish there was one guy who compliments me and means it."  
"Did you not hear what my brother said about you? He said you're beautiful. Beautiful!"  
"Boys say that just to have s-"  
"To have sex? My brother's still a virgin! He's never had an urge to have intercourse at all! He gets bullied because of it! He has scars on the side of his stomach from guys who beat him up because of how he treats girls! With respect. He's one of the only boys at school who doesn't imagine every girl naked. He's never even had his first kiss yet...some people even think he's gay..." She was on the verge of tears. I pulled her in for a hug, I heard her quietly gasp. I believed her, I'm not certain about Ty. I just can't believe a man like Ty could get bullied so roughly for being a nice guy. I got up to go talk to him. He was looking out the window which showed the rough neighbourhood of Chicago. He turned around and smiled at me.  
"Hey CeCe...I'm sorry about dinner, I just got a bit nervou-" I couldn't help but lift up the side of his shirt. He was muscled I could tell and on the sides were some marks and bruises. Ty lowered his shirt and I looked at him. He looked like he was going to cry, but I wasn't certain. I threw my arms around my neck and hugged him. He was so warm and comfy. He pulled me closer into the hug by wrapping his arms around my waist. It just felt right being in his arms. So right. But something caught my attention. At the corner of my eye I saw an acoustic guitar.  
"Do you play guitar?" I asked breaking away from Ty. He glanced over and nodded.  
"A bit." I smiled and gripped the neck of the guitar then held it out to him.  
"Can you play me something?" He smiled, took the guitar, and sat down on a lounge chair. I saw down on the couch on the seat closest to him. Ty began strumming some chords,  
"_Turn the music up...lil' louder...yeah...  
I see you had a lot of guys try'na steal your heart _**Ty slowly made eye contact with CeCe**

_never made sense couldn't really figure out_

_how to love, how to love_"**Ty stared at her then stopped**

"That's all I know for now." My eyes filled with tears, "Hey what's wrong?" Ty questioned setting down his guitar. That song reminded me of myself...  
"Why did you play that song?" I asked breathing a tad heavily. He pushed the chair closer to me and held my hand.  
"I don't know, it's just one of the many songs that reminds me of you..." I smiled slightly,  
"So there's more than one?" He nodded, "Care to share?" He chuckled,  
"Maybe later Ce." He winked and brought his guitar with him to his room. I smiled, man he's great! I skipped back into my room where Rocky stood.  
"What happened?"  
"We hugged...and he sang me a song..." I said smiling sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"OooooOoooh! What song? A _love_ song." She asked winking.  
"How To Love by Lil' Wayne. He said it's one of the many songs that reminds him of me." We both giggled. Her and I chatted all night about Ty and I. Apparently Rocky likes a boy in school, a cuban exchange student named Deuce. I saw him before talking to Rocky. At the end of the night we both fell asleep on my bed.


	3. Osaka Garden

**How To Love**

_**Rocky's P.O.V**_

When I woke up I found CeCe was still asleep, cuddling a pillow. I walked out to the living room where Ty sat on the couch with his guitar. He strummed the strings and hummed.

"What are ya doin'?" I asked plopping down beside him. He looked up at me and smiled.  
"Jottin' down some ideas...I wanna make CeCe feel happier. She lives alone and her part-time job is being a stripper. Where's the happiness in that?" I smiled and put my left leg over my right.  
"You're trying to impress her aren't ya?" He covered his face and adjusted his fingers on the neck of the guitar. I smiled, "Look if you wanna make her _like_ you and make her _happy_, take her out."  
"Take her out? Where?"  
"Where every girl would feel special, some where's private yet public. Some where beautiful where you can say how the place doesn't even come close to her. Some where like..."  
"What about that Osaka Garden? It's beautiful, private yet public, fun..." I smiled again,  
"Perfect my boy!"

CeCe didn't wake up 'till eleven. When she did wake up her hair was in a messy fishtail with soome strands falling out. She was rubbing her eye and yawning. CeCe looked adorable. Her sweater that she borrowed for me was slipping off one shoulder. When she came out she stopped at the sight of Ty and I smiling our faces off.  
"Why so happy?" She asked sitting on a lounge chair beside the sofa.  
"We're just happy to see you up!" I excused and went to the kitchen so they can be 'alone'.  
"Mkay...Ty, what's _really_ going on?" I observed Ty swallow hard and get nervous. Just do it!  
"Oh, nothing...ahem...so CeCe, I was-uh wondering if you'd like to go to this park with me. It's a couple blocks away...called the Osaka Garden?" CeCe straightened herself.  
"You mean like a date?" I know I can't see her face but I have a feeling she's smiling. Ty rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Well yeah...I mean if you want it to be."  
"What time?" So she agrees?  
"Um, how about in an hour?"  
"O.K." When she got up to go the bathroom I stopped her when her hand touched the handle.  
"So you're gonna go on a date with him?" She smiled,  
"Yeah, but I'm super nervous. I think I might _really_ like him. I just don't want this to end up really bad."  
"When you come out I'll help you with anything you need."  
"O.K, thanks."

When CeCe got out of the shower we went straight to her hair and make-up. Which wasn't much; transparent lipgloss, pale silver eyeshadow, and I curled her hait and put a quarter up. I wanted to make her outfit look super cute. I gave her some black leggings and a white long knitted sweater that went to her mid-thigh, and to top it off a black pair of dollhouse swankie bootie shoes.  
"Does it look alright?" She surveyed herself from side to side, toe to head. I smiled and put my hand on her right shoulder.  
"It looks amazing, you look amazing. Now have fun." She pulled me in for a hug and I sent her out the door.  
''By the way, I didn't want you to be spending your time alone, so I invited someone over. Hope you don't mind." She winked and left. Who's she talking abou? I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and Deuce smiled stepping inside. Thank you CeCe!

_**No One's P.O.V**_

The walk to the garden was quite, but nice. When they arrived there Ty led CeCe beside a tree.  
"So where's your mum?" She asked him watching the lake.  
"She's with my dad. He's a traveling doctor and she missed him. So she left me in charge of Rocky." CeCe smiled and looked at Ty who was smiling to himself.  
"Why are you smiling so much?"  
"I have a surprise for you." He stood up and behind the tree was his guitar. "I know you asked for me to sing the other songs that remind me of you, but I though that would take too long so I decided to take those songs and put them together into one." CeCe smiled and shooke her head looking down.  
_"The day I, first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love._

_Now that, I get you, I know fear, is what it really was. _**Ty's strumming pattern changed. Ty did actions and silly faces along with his rap.**

_Uh, oh yup. Now I'm here in a sticky situation_

_got a lil' trouble yup, and now I'm pacin'_

_5 minutes 10 minutes now it's been an hour_

_don't wanna think too hard but I'm sour_

_uh, oh, I can't seem to let you go._

_(Chorus) But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _**Ty leaned down and picked up a chrysanthemum for CeCe**

_over again_

_don't make me change my mind_

_'Cause it's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_(Verse 2)_

_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_and fly you anywhere you want to go, no_

_I can't read your mind_

_like a billboard sign_

_but I'll be your hero _**CeCe stood up and walked with Ty on a path.**

_But darlin' you are, the only exception_

_you are the only exception_

_and I'm on my way to believin'"_

Before Ty got the chance to finish, CeCe brushed his lips.  
"You don't need to finish." Ty smiled and kissed CeCe again.


End file.
